Fishie Love
by Parasha
Summary: Alberich is the next Weaponsmaster and his duty comes first. Besides teaching new Heralds how to fight, he must also protect Princess Selenay. But can he protect her from his heart?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these great characters, a wonderful author by the name of Mercedes Lackey does. If I did own them, then Selenay would fall in love with Alberich. Down with Daren I say!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fishie Love**

A single tanned, dark-haired man strode through the corridor, his eyes ever vigilant, even in this familiar and well-guarded setting. The palace of the Kingdom of Valdemar was vast, and no matter how many guards there were, there was always a chance that an assassin could penetrate its defenses. The man passed a polished mirror and he paused in front of it. He sighed as he gazed upon his scarred, hawk-like face, the scars from several months ago. He was born a Karsite, but had been sentenced to be burned when his Gift, his Foresight, had been discovered. He had nearly died, but at the last minute Kantor, who was now his Companion, had saved him. Now he lived in Valdemar, was the Weaponmaster's apprentice, and he guarded Princess Selenay. He entered the throne room, where a heated discussion between father and daughter was occurring.

"No! It's too risky! I won't allow it when Karse is nearly at our borders, ready to attack!"

"Father! All I want to do is go riding for awhile, and you know that Caryo could outrun any attackers! I'm so tired of being cooped up inside this rotten palace!" The young princess crossed her arms, glaring at her father.

"Selenay, I still don't think- Oh, Alberich, there you are! Perhaps you can help me with my stubborn daughter."

Alberich smiled. "With all due respect, Majesty, I think that going for a ride is a good idea. I will accompany her and make sure that no harm comes to her, if you will permit it."

"Hmm. I admit I hadn't thought of that. I suppose that its fine if you go with her, Alberich. There's no way anyone would dare to attack the next Weaponsmaster." King Sendar replied, winking. "Off you go!"

As soon as Selenay and Alberich had left the throne room, she enthusiastically jumped on him from behind, giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I've wanted to be free from the Court, even just for a little while!" An awkward silence followed, and Selenay, now blushing, stepped away from her protector. She knew that if anyone had seen that, the courtiers would think it was rather inappropriate for a teenage princess to be hugging her own guard, who was in his early twenties, even if both of them were Heralds.

"Er, I was wondering if you knew how to fish?" Selenay asked Alberich as they approached the stables.

"No, I have never fished, Why?"

"Never? Well, I suppose I'll have to teach you then! I was planning on riding out to the Home Farms to fish a little, since there is a river nearby. Obviously, it's not something a princess would do, but I think its fun." By this time, Selenay had returned to her normal, cheerful self, and she began saddling Caryo, her Companion.

The two Heralds mounted and set off, the bridle bells jingling pleasantly. A gentle breeze played with their hair, and Alberich could not help looking at his princess's beautiful smiling face. _What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself. _I am merely her protector, nothing more._

When they reached the river, they let Kantor and Caryo wander as they pleased while the two Heralds carried the fishing things to the edge of the bank. Selenay gave Alberich the second fishing rod, then opened a small container.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! LET THOSE THINGS NEAR ME DO NOT!" Alberich cried, jumping away from the princess's outstretched hand. In his fright he had fallen back into Karsite grammar, though by now he had learned to speak as the Valdemarans did.

"What? They're just worms. They're used as bait."

"Well then I won't use bait!"

"But then you won't catch any fish! I guess I'll just put it on for you." Selenay laughed silently. To think that the Weaponsmaster was afraid of worms, of all things! Still, it was kind of a relief to know that he wasn't totally invincible.

Once their fishing rods were ready, they began. The fish seemed to jump right out of the river for their princess, and after an hour her basket was nearly full. Alberich's held nothing. Selenay sighed, and again it was a relief to know that he wasn't good at everything. He was trying so hard, he was nearly yelling in anger and frustration.

"Alberich, I wanted to ask-" Suddenly, Selenay's line jerked out of her hands, and she was so surprised that she fell into the water. The current wasn't exceedingly strong, but it was strong enough to overpower the princess's small build. The deep water weighed her down, her heavy Whites dragging her under.

"Selenay!" Alberich cried out to her. She reached towards him, but she was struggling to keep her head above the water. Alberich dove in, his powerful strokes bringing him to her quickly. He caught her hand and she clung to his chest as he swam back towards the edge. She sat next to him on the grass, shivering. Handing her his cloak which he had left on the bank, his worried eyes met her wide ones.

"I- I was so scared! Usually I'm a pretty good swimmer, you know, but…I was just so scared."

Alberich couldn't bear to see his princess like this. He knew it was wrong, but he let his emotions take over his mind. He pulled the princess to him and without warning, kissed her. Selenay eyes widened in surprised, but she soon closed them and allowed the Weaponsmaster to continue to kiss her. Alberich deepened the kiss, whispering in her ear, "I love you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So, how did you like? As far as I know, my friend and I are the only people who like the Alberich/Selenay pairing. (down with Daren!) Anyway, do you think I should keep this as a oneshot or make it longer?


End file.
